Ring of Lillith
by Miss Miazaki
Summary: at 1,000 years old Warlocks compete for the title of Satan, the bridge between demons and evildoing humans, the largest strongest warlock in existence, Magnus Is quite the promising competitor. And Alec, his soulmate, what of him? Malec
1. Chapter 1

20/08/2010 13:13:00

Well as you all know, I am a terrible person who should've been shot at birth. I'm trying to make up for it know by posting decent chapters. Please tell me how I'm doing (grin) please reread, important details I had overlooked added, but only if you understand foreshadowing.

I don't not own: Anything really. I still live with my mom, eh I'm 13.

Magnus was sitting on his bed, which was now piled with grass green sheet, and piled high with neon pink and canary yellow pillows. He was applying makeup when his finger began itching nigglingly. It wasn't bothering his makeup, so he ignored it, mostly. Not looking, Magnus scratched the thorny looking birthmark around the third finger of his left hand as he got dressed to visit his lover, Alec. Waving it off as a spell or potion spilled or done wrong, he slid a slim band of bright green jade around a long tapered finger. All warlocks kept this mark a secret from the clave, Magnus, was too young to know yet, according to his centuries older friend and mentor, Ragnor Fell.

"I shall tell you once you have seen 1000 years" the older had said, which was the age at which warlocks were considered of age, no matter what age they seemed to be, which varied depending on which type of demon was one of your parents. Magnus sighed heavily, smoothing out his orange button down shirt and giving a last check to his purple blazer, pants, and hat. His hair was down, and glitter streaked his hair only slightly, only a slight amount of golden eyeliner provided contrast for the green in his eyes. Magnus had toned it down a few notches, since Alec's parents were the ones that had invited him over for dinner.

"But now Ragnor's dead" he mumbled to himself, opening his rainbow patterned umbrella and stepping into the rain, "happy birthday to me." He shouldered his way through crowds of people who all seemed to be traveling in the other direction. Magnus suddenly wished these people would vanish and he knew just the sp- "No Bane, we don't work like that," he told himself, pushing that thought to the back of his mind. Eventually he made it out of the congested sidewalks to the slightly emptier streets nearer to the abandoned church, and was easily able to go on his merry way. "See a little patience is all it takes," he chided to himself, before the drizzles of rain turned into downright pouring. "F-" the rest of that was drowned out by an obscenely loud crack of thunder. The darker part of his mind chuckled softly to itself.

Magnus arrived at Alec's house half an hour later, the tempest raging behind him, but a quick spell rendered him relatively dry, and he was rewarded for his suffering with an armful of blue eyed shadowhunter, complete with blush, shy smile included. He gave Alec a small peck, and swept him around into an embrace, while at the same Time carrying him towards the living room where He knew Alec's parents to be waiting. "Happy thousandth" Alec whispered, knowing that Magnus real Age was a Touchy subject around others. Magnus beamed, " yes but I'm far from feeling it."

They stepped into the spacious room, with its mostly white and glass furniture sparkling pristinely, Robert and Maryse sitting on the couch together. Magnus shook Hands with Robert, and kissed Maryse lightly on both cheeks in an overwhelmingly French looking gesture. "Shall we go," asked Robert, holding the door open, the Lightwood's car idled in the driveway of what seemed like an abandoned church. The four drove off into the city traffic headed for a nice restaurant in the epicenter of town - skip to after dinner. Alec dropped heavily onto Magnus bright green bed, clutching a day-glow pink pillow. "I'm finished, done dead on my feet, never doing that again." lamented the shadowhunter. "Staying here tonight." He added before covering his face with the brightly colored pillow and falling back onto the plush mattress.

Magnus sat down behind him, pulling the shorter easily over long legs and into his lap. "Oh really, inconsequentially, who were they grilling, me or you?" Alec blushed and threw the pillow over his shoulder at his lover "shut up, you offered to meet them" Alec pulled himself into a sitting position. Using this new position, he poked Magnus in the chest, "you volunteered, even after I warned you against it." Magnus sighed softly, nuzzling into the crook of Alec's pale neck. "Calm down darling," he soothed, pressing his lips firmly against Alec's. Moving in motions that Alec knew well enough how to follow, and so he did. Magnus fingers curled through his wild hair, and Alec could feel Magnus grin into the kiss, "hopeless," the warlock grinned. Whether the warlock was referring to Alec's hair, or his inability to continue to argue a point after a simple kiss from his undeniably delicious lips. The answer Alec gave answered both or either of those. He stuck his tongue out in a childish answer that instantly became un-childish due to the position they were in

Their kisses took on a new momentum, becoming hungrier. A low moan forced its way Out of Alec Alec's parted lips, and Magnus bit the lower of the two with his sharp canines, causing himself and his partner to sink into the plush soft mattress. Alec fisted his hands in Magnus's hair, messing up the streaks of glitter, but Magnus himself was beyond caring at this point. He nipped, and Alec but him back, hard. His hand burst into white-hot pain, and he, the high warlock of something or another passed out, (and though he would deny it at any later date) dead fainted.

Waking up the next morning, Magnus was rudely awakened in all senses of the word as the Alarm clock Alec always insisted on setting (where was he planning on going this early anyway?) he whacked it with his fist, hitting random buttons. The built in radio came on, playing some obnoxious chart song. Blue fire crackled under Magnus' fingers as he kept trying to turn. The. Damn. Thing. Off. The contraption exploded, the pieces flying all over his nightstand. Oh good, He hadn't woken Alec, who had been missing a bit of sleep lately due to some calls to kill demons in the middle of the night.

Magnus stretched languidly, his memories of the most recent occurrences fuzzy and insubstantial. His hand smarted painfully, and the other was awkwardly asleep due to Alec being sprawled out over it. Magnus inspected his left hand critically, removing the jade ring and setting on the bedside table. The inside of his hand was the way it had always been. The surprise came when he turned his hand to look at the opposite side, the once small barely noticeable band had branched out, like thorny vines, creeping over his hand and wrist, his fingers seemed unaffected by the change, only the middle one was marked, the way it always had been, a thorny circle that only took up a tiny minute space.

Magnus was puzzled as to why the mark had spread over only the top of his hand towards the wrist. Alec shifted and blinked sleepily. There was no shadowhunter training, so Alec was in no particular rush to leave. Magnus tried to hide the happenings, but Alec was too quick, snatching Magnus' Hand out of the air, midway to a prospective hiding place under the sheets. The frown lines in Alec's face deepened, "what happened? That wasn't there yesterday was it?" worry clouded the shadowhunter eyes, he pressed his lips gently against the warlock's almost boneless hand, Magnus sighed as feather light weight brushed against his fingers. "I don't know what it is," Magnus admitted, his mood becoming more somber, serious.

"I passed out last night and this morning, lo and behold it had spread all over my hand." Magnus realized one second too late that he had worded that badly. He crossed his fingers mentally, hoping Alec would not notice. "So this was there before?" Alec demanded to know, his grip on Magnus' hand tightening slightly, making him wince slightly in pain. "Yes" Magnus breathed. Alec suddenly realized how tight his grip on the feverishly hot hand was. This was also strange. Why was his hand this hot? Even for Magnus with his demonic blood, this was a stretch. He placed a hand on Magnus' fore head and the other traveled from his neck across his collarbone to the slightly glittery chest. Magnus was assaulted by lightheadedness, and his head dropped heavily onto the canary yellow pillow that reminded him of his old bedcovers.

The world swam slightly. "You're sick!" Alec declared needlessly, his eyes growing wide. Magnus shook his head; this was wrong, "warlocks don't get sick." then sneezed, negating his statement. Alec wasn't taking his word for it, tucking the sheets in around him. Supporting his head with two fluffy pillows. Magnus wanted to stop Alec, but he had that look on his face that made it known that Alec wasn't planning on taking any lip.

Alec moved into the kitchen, searching through the cupboards for something that was either soup or tee. Both would also be very much appreciated. As he was browsing the pantry and other of what he would consider food receptacles, his fingers brushed a tin, and he pulled it down. Thinking it might be the tea he had sought for, he tried t open the tin container. Small golden particles flew out and floated around in the air. Realizing this obviously wasn't tea; he set it back on the counter, trying to decide where on Magnus' messy shelves there was space for it. A giddy feeling rushed over him, almost the way the floor rushed up to meet him. Alec woke up gain a few minutes later (he always checked the clock), and was kind of unsure of what had caused him to pass out. On the bright side, he found the ingredients for a soup he had often fed Jace and Isabelle when they were sick. He didn't notice the empty tin sitting on the counter

Raindrops drenched the houses and streets and whosever dared to walk among them.

Alec wrapped himself in his black coat and stepped out into the torrents after a quick kiss and a warning not to do anything stupid like take a rain shower, or walk around half naked. Magnus had laughed and shooed him off, then waved as he disappeared down the road, still fighting the urge to sneeze (an entirely new experience for our favorite warlock). Once Alec was out of sight, Magnus shut the door with a final sounding click. He stepped back into his flat and stooped to pet his cat, Chairman Meow "I'm going to visit our friend, Karluck Graffahrrk" his cat purred, nuzzling into the scratching fingers.

He picked up his feline companion, and walked into his expansive closet. Instead of going and choosing the brightest colors possible, he gravitated more toward the darker clothes. Where he was headed, sticking out too much could attract trouble, but he could still dress up, just not so brightly. Into the end he decided on black and a dark shade of crimson. Tight black leather pants, with red stitching and buttons. The stitching took the form of thin intricate spider webs with the occasional spider. On top he wore a snug fitting black cashmere sweater and a choker with a flat polished fire opal hanging in the hollow of his neck. The stone gleamed like a cat's eye.

His earrings were wide silver hoops with twisting red designs. Instead of glitter, temporary red dye decorated his side bangs. Magnus looked at his hand and realized that rings weren't going to do the trick anymore. So he snapped on some red fingerless gloves with free knuckles that reached to about his forearms. High-heeled black leather ankle-boots completed the more punk looking of Magnus' outfits. He walked out to the door of his flat, grabbing a coat from the closet as went. It was black and nearly floor length, giving him a slightly more sinister air as he ducked into the alleys of New York.

So… decent? No? Maybe?

Well I'm going to keep on rewriting so peace out beatches


	2. Chapter 2

31/08/2010 21:06:00

Es GEHOERT NET MIR

TERE NOW I HAVE A GERMAN DISCLAIMER TOO

Alec was training in the dark. Sparring with Jace and Isabelle at the same time, since one never knows how many opponents one might have. It was hard work, Jace was reckless, and Isabelle was quiet even on eight-inch heels. Eventually they took a break. Alec picked up his small phone and saw that it was about three in the afternoon. Magnus had texted him "went out, will be home late." Alec hoped Magnus hadn't decided to do anything stupid, especially since he was sick. A bottle of energy drink consoled him as he worried. "Thanks Jace" Alec sighed, catching it with one hand.

Magnus walked through the shady looking bar. The bar was called Nightshade, and the poisonous plant itself grew like weeds, suffocating other plants and the foundations of the building itself. A few people recognized him and waved from their seats, the tables and chairs were polished ebony. Magnus trailed his fingers lightly across the pitch-dark wood.

Clicking smartly across the floor on his heels, he swung onto a barstool. He leaned over to the barmaid. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her curves, had a sweet smile and her makeup was conservative. She seemed very cute, unassuming. Magnus knew better, her hands were graceful as she filled his glass, her nails were silver, not in color, but in substance, and sharp as polished ceramic blades. Her eyes were a soft shade of violet, but they could freeze you on the spot. "On the house hon. you look like you could use one."

She pushed a glass full of amber fluid towards the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus nodded gratefully taking the drink, "Karluck, is he around?" he asked, keeping his voice at a low level. It was not a name to be said carelessly, even to friends of Said Person.

The busty barmaid put the glass she was cleaning down on the counter. She opened the swinging door to admit him behind the counter and led him through a door into the liquor storage cabinet. "Sixth door on the left" she informed him, though they both knew he already was aware of the location. "Come chat with me after, though!" she beamed. Magnus smiled back, "I'll always make time for my favorite elfin princess," he kissed her cheek.

She flipped her navy blue, almost black curls revealing pointed ears and complained "It's a damn shame you're a flamer, otherwise you'd be the most awesome bf ever." before walking up the hall, her bare feet making little noise against the tile floor of the storage room. He shook his head. The young Lady Nicnevin was quite a piece of work. She was heir to the queen of the unseely court, and was just passing time till the current queen got bored and decided to let her take over.

He walked down the hall, whose walls were painted a dark burgundy, counting the doors up to six. Magnus' makeup and nails matched: red at the bottom that faded into black. Black like the sixth door with the silver knob that he was twisting. He pushed inside, and turned to shut the door behind him.

A small boy that looked like he was about 10 padded over to Magnus and held out his arms, silently asking to be held. Magnus obliged, lifting the small being into his arms. Black raven wings folded in against the childlike being's back to simplify the process. "Hello, little brother", the small warlock greeted, bright pink eyes glowing with contained happiness at meeting and old friend.

"You are now of age, correct?" the boys soft voice asked. His thick pale lashes trembled softly, as the warmth of Magnus' arms started to make him drowsy. "The millennium is fast in approaching; you'd do well to find your soul mate." Magnus' eyebrow shot up "Should I know what you are referring to?" Karluck's pink eyes grew wide. "You are not aware of the meanings of what I had said, but your mentor" Magnus cut him off "was killed before he got the chance."

The smaller of the two decided to swallow his questions and answer the ones of his younger brother first; he seemed to need clarification more. He dropped out of Magnus' arms and glided over the floor using raven wings, stopping in front of the huge bookshelf. He grabbed the Gray Book, and flew on top of the bookshelf. At this height he was up to about Magnus' chest, which was the desired effect. He opened the delicate Gray Book gently, and flipped to the pages all the way at the back. Magnus expected to see the empty pages that were at the back of every gray book; he was not disappointed.

The pages were pale like bleached parchment, devoid of any shiny thick ink. "This should explain everything, the Marks, the sickness, supposing you don't know the true cause of them." Magnus shook his head. Then as his eyes traveled over the blank parchment, he felt a small dimpled hand press lightly on his forehead, "Demon child whose eyes have been clouded, be blind no longer. For you are no longer in mind a child. A thousand years have passed you by. Time to see the truth of life without being ruled by sun, and in your eyes the false darkness shall be undone." which I suppose would be poetic in Chthonic, but in English it just sound ominous.

A tiny dot of ink in the corner of the page jumped to life. It dissipated and formed graceful chthonic runes across the page. Magnus eyes followed the curling lines as quickly as they were made. He read out loud, and the words sounded like the hot crackling of paper on burning coals. Magnus' eyes widened as he read thousands of years of old scripts. Magnus turned to look at the smaller but far wiser warlock in front of him. "But what about" Karluck shook his head, tossing pin straight pearly white hair. "If it is not meant to be, neither will want for the other." Magnus frowned, not liking the situation one bit. He memorized the text, even though he had a copy at home.

"What happened to your soul mate?" Magnus asked, referring to what he had read. Knowing he was on a difficult subject, he left it up to Karluck whether he wanted to answer or not. "She is over there." Magnus was suddenly aware of the small breathing lump on the couch in the corner. "But sit down, little brother," Karluck gestured to the floor in front a fireplace. The fire sprang to life from a spark from the pink-eyed being's hand. It lit up a face that would be considered Indian, except for the paleness of his features. "And maybe you shall learn a lesson from the story I tell." Magnus sat on the hardwood floor, and prepared to listen.

FACEBOOK UPDATE: ORIANA has lost chapter three and has to rewrite it… pouty face


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So today were going to meet some new characters some of which will be important later, and some that will be very important later

OR NOT! ;)

Please put down your proverbial pitchforks, and stop planning your proverbial witch-hunts.

I do not own, enjoy

Random: Does anyone Else think pants are overrated?

The small figure on the couch stirred and climbed off of its perch, and swayed over to the bookshelf where Karluck was sitting. Magnus could only see her back, which was covered by thick shining waves of brown, varying from light to dark brown in shades. However, it wasn't quite long enough to disguise her sleek black panther tail, and not quite thick enough to cover black cat ears. She launched herself onto the top of the shelf, easily resembling a tiger. her tail lashing to help her keep balance.

He caught sight of her face, it was Middle Eastern, warmly colored, and thick lashes framed deep amber mandala eyes. He almost awed at her cuteness. But the situation was a bit grim for that.

Karluck placed a gentle hand on her cheek, which she nuzzled into, purring softly when he scratched her ears. The small girl dropped peacefully into his lap. Eyes closed, tail swaying gently. A soft smile spread over her lips as she fell back asleep. Magnus was forced to think of sweet, soft, shy, Alec, whom it seemed he would have to leave if by any chance they weren't fated to be.

"Now as you read before, when a warlock comes of age he must participate in the competition, but before he or she can do so, they must become one with their soul mates. The symptoms I experienced are the same as the ones you are now. But as you will I found my mate and I joined the competition.

Her name is now Amira. His name was Achmed then, and he was human. He looked a lot like she does in facial features, perhaps a bit more boyish. We met, in my mind back then at least, purely by chance as Ragnor and I were traveling through a village in a small caravan. Though now I realize there is no such thing as mere chance.

Ragnor was a mere child then, barely 200 years old. He appeared older than me or course; otherwise no caravan would allow us to participate in their travels. After we had been traveling for a while, I started to become more and more sick over time. Eventually as we traveled my state had declined into a sickness like the fever that killed thousands in the tropics. I cannot remember the name of the disease I am referring to. I was declared walking dead by the caravan leader, and nothing was done to try and heal me.

As Magnus sat by the fire he could easily imagine the desert heat, and the fever adding fuel to the fire. He remembered his sickness from earlier, compared to what Karluck had begun to describe, he was in trouble if he didn't find that person soon. He sincerely hoped it was Alec, but at the same time, the competition sounded deadly to everyone except the winner. Truly he hoped he never put Alec into a situation where death was that likely.

We arrived at the oasis while I was in such a state. There, the plan was to rest for a while before continuing on. The plan was to stay there for two weeks, then continue on to the other side of the desert. Where exactly Ragnor and I were headed was unimportant since we had forever to live.

And through my haze, only few people seemed quite clear. None of the people clear in my vision were strangers, except Achmed, who wasn't quite a stranger, as I later discovered.

We became acquaintances easily, as he took it upon himself to try to heal me for the duration of his stay. Eventually we became one, and entered the realm, or so to say the starting block. At this point Magnus interrupted, "what do you mean become one, you can't possibly have..."

Karluck shook his head. " No, we did no such thing. But, we kissed once, with tongues bitten so blood was shared, and for the sizes of our bodies, it was enough." Magnus sighed in relief, "however," continued the smaller, running his hands through thick waved locks "your body is at least thrice the size, so you must be prepare to, how is it said, go all the way."

"We made it quite close, but I was young, and unwise, and did not take stock of my power, which was limited. When we did get eliminated, because I had run out of power, only he had the stored power to go back as humans cannot make use of it as we do." he sighed tiredly, "it takes up all of a humans energy, but if the human goes back to their earth, the body will allow him to draw more Manna from the earth. Without a body, the soul would soon perish, and be thrown into the void, which is the true hell, such that even the demons want to escape" The breathing of the girl on his lap was steady and even. She had fallen asleep a while ago, leaving no chance of her awakening soon.

"I had told him this, at the beginning while I was still somewhat sane" Magnus wondered how exactly simple fighting could cause you go completely insane. "But knowing this, he still sent me back. I was in no state to stop him, nearly comatose myself, and I woke up near the well at the oasis, from which we had departed.

There I realized Achmed had died, and I was at fault." the boys voice remained steady, but his hands clenched to fists, there would be marks in his palms later where his nails had bit into his skin. " It took a few thousand years to pull the soul Leila back out, and find a body to anchor her back into this life."

Magnus knew of soul names, they were as their names told them to be, and the names demons and angels referred to you by. The name you kept no matter how many times you reincarnated. you kept that name.

"Your mate, would sacrifice their life for you" Magnus opened his mouth to argue, but was efficiently and completely Cut off. " The one who is your love now would give up anything for your undivided love, I can see it in your manna. Be careful, or you might lose him, permanently." Magnus nodded. There wasn't much else he could do. He pulled himself up to full height, and walked out, "thanks" Magnus called into the doorway, shutting the door behind him. He walked out into the slight sprinkling if rain, with His Coat protecting him from the droplets.

It took him a while to realize Karluck had just given him the answer to his way previous question. Magnus had a sinking feeling, and yet was happy in a strange way.

He stepped out from behind the bar again, swung back into the bar-stool and began to chat with the young fairy child who was serving questionably colored drinks to anyone brave enough to approach her

He would go to his own apartment, and pull his copy of the gray book into his lap. He had to learn this thing well if he planned to be able to explain it to Alec when he got around. Perhaps there was a way out that he had missed. Yes, a way out is just what Magnus needed.

-—-—-

Alec collapsed in his seat, as Jace tossed him a water bottle of something blessedly cold. "I won," he called out to Jace, who plunked into the seat next to him. "Whatever" said His parbatai, downing half a bottle of water I one go? "You cheated," Alec was oblivious to how, and it was probably Jace trying to save face.

Sweat ran in small rivulets down both of their necks, perhaps doing thirty stadiums up and down the entire institutes height as a race, wasn't the smartest idea. But Alec had won, and that comforted him as he dragged himself into bed, and promptly passed out, still fully dressed in his workout clothes. His dreams were strange to an incredible degree.

Alec's Dream:

Everything swam dangerously around Alec, and he shook his head to clear it. There were golden "thingies" in his hair as Alec described them with an inner giggle. Alec didn't find it wrong to still feel giddy from that morning, even if he didn't know why. Alec looked around and found he was in the setting of Magnus' kitchen; it looked just like it had that morning just before he had passed out. Some of the cabinets were open and things were pulled out. Alec's eyes roved over the counter though he didn't know exactly what he was looking for. Something caught his eye and Alec reached out for it, a small tin with bright powder in it. Alec thought the tin and it's contents looked very familiar. That by no means stopped him from dipping his finger into the dust and feeling it shift and swirl under his finger like a half liquid, half vapor. Alec had a feeling the powder would make him happier than he already was, and in his slightly delirious state found nothing suspicious about that.

Alec's expression became entranced as a few particles freed themselves and floated through the air, catching the weak, small rays of light as they filtered through Magnus' curtains. Slowly his eyes still affixed to the dancing surface of the substance, Alec brought the tin container to his lips, the tin container that was unassuming and boring, and would've never been thought to contain a substance as rare and dangerous as it did. Small streams of it escaped Alec's lips as he attempted to down the whole container in one go. Whatever it was had addictive properties, and Alec licked around the edges of the container in search of more. Alec's eyes were unfocused, pupils wide and very nearly unseeing.

The Ocean blue of Alec's eyes faded into pure white, and the edges of the pupil and iris were a pale gold. They shone in an otherworldly fashion, before the pupils refocused and snapped shut. Alec collapsed and held himself up by the counter top. His eyes fluttered and were about to open and-

KNOCK KNOCK.

Damn Jace

Alec shot up into a sitting position, his hair even more disshelved than normal (is that even possible ).

Confusion laced Alec's expression as he tried to bring back the memory of that dream, but it was all fuzzy in his mind. He opened the door to ask what Jace required of him, and as he did so, he easily banished the sinking feeling in his stomach. The one you get when you've forgotten something really, really, important.

A/N:

What was in the tin can? Hmmm, I wonder… X) I feel evil now.

Sorry it took me I while, I'm not that quick

PS: Jace likes to give Alec drinks, and Alec drinks anything Jace gives him.

Jace: *slams bottle onto the table, and runs into the kitchen*

Alec *sitting on the couch in front of the table*

(Screaming from the kitchen)

*Goes back to watching TV* (doesn't get the point of Jersey Shore)

*Thirsty*

Alec: *shrugs and grabs bottle, drinks some*

….

Alec: Holyshititbuuurns! *Runs into the kitchen and pushes Jace from in front of the fridge where he is drinking milk like no tomorrow*

Isabelle: *walks in on her brothers drinking water straight from the tap*

You know water doesn't help against something spicy. Guys. GUYS!

(Three minutes later)

*Alec and Jace sitting with lollipop stems sticking out of their mouths*

Isabelle: see told you sugar worked better… what did you guys eat any way?

Alec: ***glares at Jace***

Jace: funny story actually…. I may or may not have traded our seraph blades to an Iblis demon for some demonic hot sauce.  
Isabelle and Alec: *Sweat drop*


	4. Turning Point

Magnus was torn. Lie, or tell the truth? Magnus could lie. He was a very good liar, and he wanted to lie. But was it better to tell the truth?

Perhaps they would be lucky. Beat the odds and make it alive. No, that was just wishful thinking. If he told the truth they would just both die.

There was a chance to keep Alec alive if he lied. He had taken enough from the other. "You could just leave here and go die on you own" "Shut up Red!" Magnus yelled at the voice "what do you know anyway?" he asked his voice more controlled even as his hand curled into fists. "If I told you 'nothing', whose fault would it be?" the voice answered.

Magnus couldn't answer that because it would tend to incriminate him. The voice continued, "But I do know something. You might tell him the truth, because otherwise he'll cry himself to sleep every night. You know why? He'll think you didn't want him anymore. Perhaps he'd even commit suicide-"

"He wouldn't." Magnus whispered, "Not for me, I'm forgettable, unnecessary. He'd move on, meet someone else. Be happy, alive."

"Gold, Gold, Gold, how naive you are." The voice laughed.

"Perhaps you don't want to tell the truth because you don't want him to meet me" it asked masking malice with sugar spun sounding curiosity.

"I don't want my worst enemy to meet you"

"What an impolite thing to say, were you beaten often as a child?"

Magnus flinched "you would know better than I" he hissed, his voice clipped like ice.

The voice was silent

Then it spoke,

"Do whatever you like. This won't end well for you either way"

It seemed to think for a moment

"Believe me, as soon things heat up, we'll be doing what I want."

"I wonder what I'll do when I get my hands on your little Nephil"

Wanted to punch this taunting Non-(he was trying to convince himself) entity in his head. Laughter echoed through the black void between dreams. One that Red had created to just torment him.

Magnus curled inwards onto himself, covering his ears instinctually, but this was not a voice you could block out.

He almost welcomed the next nightmare waiting in line, because as it enveloped him, the laughter began to fade. However, it didn't fade fast enough to keep him from hearing: "your days are numbered Gold" proclaimed in a voice that sounded

A lot like his own.

So there it is kiddies. This could be the end of this story, unless you review and tell me how you want me to progress with this. I have two endings. Each is spurred by Magnus decision to either lie or tell the truth. I can post both in separate sequels, or I can just post them alternating on this story. It's very much up to you guys and gals. If no one says anything, I'll flip a coin, or maybe even drop the story.

Yes I realize I'm stooping to threats, but I want to know how you'd rather read it. You guys will have to be the ones reading it in the end not me.

C'mon just tell me, I'll be glad to oblige to anything you ask. Review whore, remember


	5. If Telling the Truth Was Always Right

18/09/2010 07:56:00

WARNINGS: There will be smex in this Chapter. It means boys doing naughty things with other boys.

DON'T DARE SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU

That is all

Btw I do not own, but I'm very accepting of gifts!

Magnus snapped himself home, his sickness made it to dangerous to walk, or take the subway, imagine if he the glamorous High Warlock of Brooklyn passed out on the subway, how shameful. He dashed into the bathroom, heaving dryly into the sink, not having eaten any breakfast. After his angry stomach had calmed itself slightly, he plunked himself down on the couch in wait for Alec. While waiting, and also searching the Gray Book for a loophole out of this competition, minutes seemed to stretch on forever, and eventually Magnus drifted off into sleep. His dreams were full of church spires and angry priests damming him to hell. Crosses of burning silver pressed into his already bruised skin.

Alec was pleased to find his lover passed out on the couch, which meant everything was still okay. If there were real danger, Magnus wouldn't have allowed himself to fall asleep, but he was tossing and turning restlessly, many times coming close to relocating himself from the couch onto the floor. Alec pulled Magnus' upper half onto his lap and began running his fingers through silken strands.

Magnus sighed softly, relaxing under Alec's gentle caresses. Even in sleep he recognized the shadowhunter's energy "Alec" he murmured, his eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. His old copy of the gray book was closed on his lap, his thumb jammed between two pages to hold his place, Alec wondered idly how what with all his tossing about he had managed to keep to book within his hold.

It was only about eight, which was not very late at all. Magnus usually was up till after midnight. He picked the gray book out of Magnus hands and marked the place with and empty straw paper, leftover on the coffee table from the last takeout. Before he closed the book though, one of the small, but powerful looking runes caught his eye.

Somehow he knew its meaning: "Partner" or "mate," and not just in the friendly kind of way, it was closer to what Jace and Clary had seemed to have. It was like "lovers" but somehow closer to the soul than just a lover. Alec reopened the book. He traced the rune across smooth, aged parchment. How wonderful it would be to share this kind of bond with someone.

Magnus face flashed into his mind, and he shook his head "no that's just wishful thinking." Alec knew, when he got older he would probably have to leave Magnus. The glittery warlock would get bored and go seek excitement elsewhere. Being immortal had its kicks after all. He sighed softly, longing still burning in his soul. He wanted it, by the angel, and he couldn't seem to let go of the notion that just maybe...

Alec forced himself to set the book down, and jostled Magnus slightly. A light electric current seemed to jolt him the way it sometimes did when he had skin-to-skin contact with Magnus, the warlock just had that sort of affect on him. I hate to quote twilight, but Alec was "dazzled," with good reason as well, the man wore more glitter than, well anyone really. Maybe it was just a bit more intense this time, but Alec ignored it. Probably his subconscious running away with him after staring at that rune for as long as he did.

"Wake up, love," Alec cajoled softly. Magnus stretched like a cat. Alec couldn't help but grin. "Would Alexander the Great bestow a kiss upon my humble self?" asked the warlock, batting his slightly glittery eyelashes. Alec rolled his eyes; there was nothing humble about Magnus Bane. Yet there was no question to the fact the he would oblige Magnus just about anything he asked for.

Magnus had switched his position so that he was on his knees, straddling Alec's lap. Alec tilted his head up and surrendered to Magnus' warm soft touches around his neck, arms and collarbones. Magnus' lips were sealed against his own, and Alec nearly drowned in lazy cat eyes. The symbol he had read popped back into his sight. Alec wanted the meaning of that symbol. No, it was worse than that. He longed for it. Cat eyes watched him lazily before sliding shut and Alec followed suit.

Many long seconds later Magnus pulled back for air (just so happens you need it to survive, darn.). Alec had completely forgotten how to breathe, and grew dizzy as he tried to remember how to inhale. After taking a few gasps of oxygen, Magnus easily slid off of him, a self-satisfied smirk gracing his features. "Idiot," Alec thought "he knows exactly what he does to me"

Magnus explained, "There's somewhere I'll have to go, otherwise I will only become sicker." He explained that he had to fight other warlocks to get the Ring of Lillith, or get expelled trying after he was unable to. He explained how there was the very high risk (more like a near guaranty) that only one of them would return. He promised that he would try his best to protect Alec, "It wouldn't affect you, I would just fade kind of' like an elf in 'Lord of The Rings'," He answered when Alec asked him what would happen if he just didn't go.

Just in case you were wondering, at the mention of lord of the rings, Alec face went blank with the opposite of recognition.

Alec had grimaced at that unpleasant thought, and replied, "We're going" finality rang in his voice, and yet Magnus contradicted him "Alec, no. I'll just die, and then life will go on for you, I have lived long enough anyways." Magnus' heart clenched painfully at the thought of Alec forgetting him. "If there's one chance for survival, I'll take it." Resolve shone in bright blue eyes "I couldn't watch you grow weaker until you die!"

"I'm not going to let you die." Alec concluded, "Promise me one thing, though: promise you won't be careless." In spite of the situation Magnus laughed. "You are too pure for the demons' land; I wish it were possible to leave you here, fair Alexander, but you seem to want the exact opposite" Alec blushed at Magnus' slightly old-fashioned way of speaking, "I'm not 'fair' at all" Alec whispered to himself, so quiet that Magnus couldn't even hear him.

"Then there's only one thing left, we must claim each other as mates. After that, you have three days to say your goodbyes, and then we disappear into the Demon realm." Alec asked "mates?" confused over what Magnus meant by that. Magnus traced the sharply cornered rune over the palm of Alec's hand before pressing his lips to it. Alec recognized it: the rune from before.

Magnus opened his mouth to explain that as well, but Alec stopped him "I know, and I want It." he resolved. Magnus nodded, for once not knowing what to say. In a moment he recovered though, to ask "But do you want me?" Alec smiled and nodded before joining lips with Magnus again "Forever?" he whispered in between two rounds. There wouldn't be the will to disconnect and say it later.

Alec curled his fingers in Magnus' hair as an anchor. Pulling back Magnus whispered, "You're quite lovely when you are out of breath," Alec's skin flushed a pink color, "you're also cute when you blush." Alec could feel the smug grin against his lips. He pinched Magnus' arm, hard. Red stained lips parted in a gasp and Alec used the opportunity to tangle his tongue with Magnus' surprising and silencing him, but only for a moment. They broke apart, both of their lips shining wetly.

"Two can play at that game," Magnus threatened, his hands diving underneath Alec's black T-shirt and trailing over a sensitive area on his torso. Magnus smirked triumphantly as Alec fell back against the couch, trying to curl away from the tickling fingers. Alec's neck arched and Magnus dove in and began to nip and bite at Alec's collarbone. "Magnus no! That'll leave a mark!" Alec managed between fits of giggles (which he would at any later date completely deny). Magnus chuckled, running his tongue over the newly formed mark "that's the point darling."

Alec pouted for a moment, but seemed content to continue kissing his warlock. Magnus considered himself forgiven. Standing up without breaking contact, Magnus lifted Alec up against his taller frame, smiling at the lightness if his love. Alec's long legs wrapped themselves around Magnus' slim hips, holding fast. But it wasn't quite needed, Magnus had a firm grip on Alec's thighs, and applied light pressure to their insides in ways that made Alec's breath grow ragged, and stained his cheeks a color that in Magnus' opinion was the most adorable color ever.

Alec moaned as Magnus' slammed him none too gently against the wall, the friction that their joined hips caused was unbearable. "I want to do wicked things to you little shadowhunter" Magnus' eyes glowed a strange color. Alec's eyes were wide as dinner plates as something alien and dangerous flashed through the warlock's green-gold eyes. Magnus seemed to start, his eyes dropped "sorry, I don't know what came over me" he frowned to himself "it wont happen again" his eyes pleaded for forgiveness. Alec could tell he was mentally berating himself over something.

Alec's replied only by a small smile and a light kiss. "I forgive you, for what I don't know. But, more importantly, where do you want it?" Alec asked him, and both immediately knew what that question meant, though Alec hadn't exactly had control of his vocals at that moment. Putting Alec back down, Magnus took off his shirt, and pulled out his black leather belt so his leather pants rode a bit lower.

He splayed His fingers over his hipbone, and left two fingers wider apart than that in between the others, indicating that this was where it should go. Alec sank onto his knees in Front of Magnus' hips, winding his arms around the slightly glittered waist of Magnus Bane. He pressed his lips gently against the small spot, Magnus leaned himself against the wall for support. Alec's tongue ran over the slightly shiny skin of Magnus' hipbone.

After it had retreated Alec blew on it gently, making Magnus shiver and moan, supporting his whole weight against the wall. Magnus winced as a sharp pain shot up his hip, not moving though, lest Alec's lips stop the pleasure along with the pain. A black design spread out between bite marks and under Alec's soothing tongue. Magnus' nails were digging small trails into the wall.

"And where should yours go little shadowhunter?" Magnus purred, recovering and moving his hands to cradle Alec's face. Alec leaned into the warlocks touch. "Where do you want to make it?" Alec asked, looking up through his lashes, causing blue eyes to attain a shadowy and sultry quality. Magnus' full pink Lips curved into a knowing smile "how much effort is it taking you not to blush darling?" false innocence glowed from Alec's lamp like blue eyes. Magnus slit pupils held a challenge. "If that's how it is, I'll just make you blush"

He locked lips with Alec, and while distracting the younger with his lips and tongue, he slowly backed Alec into their room, kicking Chairman Meow out in the process. Alec moaned softly into the kiss, but no blush stained the creamy skin. Magnus decided he needed to kick it up a notch, and with a snap; his and Alec's clothes vanished (into the bathroom but that's not really the point is it?). Alec began to press his teeth into his lower lip, willing the blush to stay from his cheeks. Magnus pushed him down onto the high bed that Alec now realized was right behind him. He only had to fall a small distance before he was cushioned by plush pillows and silk sheets of the bright green pink and yellow variety.

Alec was still refusing to let pink even begin to stain his cheeks. Before it was because he wasn't feeling insecure at all, like a fearless rune had been applied to his skin. But now, it was a challenge. As much as Alec was the mature more soft-spoken one, a real shadowhunter never backs down from a challenge, even one likes this. To a shadowhunter, this could be ranked alongside a fight to the death.

Magnus supported himself on his arms, looming over Alec with a grin on his face that gave the shadowhunter chills. "I think I might put it here," whispered Magnus, brushing across the tender insides of Alec's thighs. "Just to see your face when my-" Alec buried half of his face in the soft sheets, half because of the implications of Magnus words and half because combined with Magnus bare body pressing against his, and warm breath blowing against sensitive skin as fingers trailed long nails up and down the same path was forcing up red chagrin to his skin. "By the angel!" exclaimed Alec. Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss to Alec's lips "I win" he chuckled. Alec just pouted.

He wasn't left to sulk for long though, as Magnus still had to make the decision of where the mark claiming Alec as his mate would go. His fingers drifted over all of pale Alec's skin, searching for the perfect place. Alec shivered as fingers gently ghosted over scars. Scars from runes, scars from demons, and scars from surgery due to demon poison, scars because Jace had been acting an ass and Alec was forced to step in and save him, not always without violence. If there was one thing Alec had a lot of, it was scars. Magnus' long fingers traced over every one with great care.

An idea seemed to come into Magnus' mind. He pressed his lips to the left side Alec's forehead, a little ways over the eyebrow. Running his tongue over the spot, giving Alec a moment to decide if it was okay. Then he bit down, gently, trying not to hurt his shadowhunter. Alec moaned softly under him, arching against the warlock above.

Magnus slid back down to lie next to Alec, limbs entangled; milky white and caramel gold, twisted like braids. Their lips locked, tongues twining more actively than the rest of themselves. Magnus pulled Alec into his lap, and the shadowhunter straddled him, wrapping muscled legs around Magnus' waist.

Hands traveled an explored, up, down; it didn't quite matter whose limbs were whose. Alec cried out as the taller of the two rocked gently against him. The room was dark, but lustful cat eyes watched him, glowing from the center of his field of vision. No words were spoken from this point on.

A long look was shared between the two, Magnus' eyes were questioning, Alec's were only unsure at first, and then he nodded, eyes closed. Alec's eyes stayed closed even as after a snap, Magnus' slick fingers eased into him, trying not to cause any pain. One by one, Magnus stretched Alec. A few tears escaped Alec's eyes, but Magnus kissed them away, brushed them away with the thumb of his other hand. Magnus' fingers slid just by a certain place inside of Alec, and blue eyes flew open, lips parted to draw in a sharp breath. Alec's fingers curled against the bed sheets.

Magnus supported the violently shuddering shadowhunter, brushing that place again and again. Alec collapsed into a moaning shuddering mass as Magnus pulled away. Alec moaned softly as something else was pushed against him. Not daring to look at Magnus' expression, he fastened his eyes on where his own fingers were fluttering over Magnus' glittery skin, and raised his hips slightly to give a better angle. Even though this wasn't the fist time, each time they did this Alec got nervous, almost guilty feelings, but he was getting better at pushing them away. What he was doing was fine. He wouldn't get in trouble. Alec had just finished convincing himself when Magnus decided to enter him.

Alec arched upwards, lips parting in soft breathless moan, as in on quick move Magnus slid inside him. Alec could've screamed, but that would've required a semblance of coherent thought. His fingernails dug into caramel colored skin, drawing crimson drops of blood that trickled down strong shoulder blades. As Magnus pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in, his grip tightened to a bruising strength, but if Alec noticed, he didn't say. Or maybe, he simply couldn't bring himself to care.

Magnus set a slow pace, giving Alec a second to adjust to the intrusion. Alec felt full in a way that he never had felt any other time than with Magnus, complete in a way, Magnus bright shining as a counterpart to the negative light Alec seemed to exude. People told him he was too serious, Magnus wasn't. Alec couldn't really remember what he did with his time before Magnus, and who would, when the feeling of someone moving within you was so poignant. Poignant enough for Alec to realize how slow Magnus was moving, too slow for Alec's liking. "Faster," Alec gasped, his arms moving to Magnus' shoulder blades for support as he rocked to meet Magnus thrusts.

Complying with Alec's wishes, Magnus moved faster, harder as well. At some point Alec had begun mumbling his name softly, and Magnus marveled at the soft angel he had the luck to have held captive in his arms. Grips tightened further as both came close to their climax.

Magnus bent down, capturing Alec's bruised lips in a sloppy kiss. Both were gentle beings in nature, ignoring the fact that both their races were extremely violent. Still, something darker seemed to seep into Magnus and forced him to make slightly harder bites and slightly rougher kisses. Alec didn't seem to mind much though, and reciprocated the slightly more frenzied touching Magnus had been using on him.

Magnus bit down on Alec's pale neck. Right over the pulse point, which trembled as blood made it's erratically timed path through the vein. Alec shuddered, and came, whispering Magnus' name one more time. Magnus wasn't far behind. Alec's enraptured facial expression and the clenching of already tight muscles around him quickly pulled him under.

As soon as the stars had cleared from he Alec's vision he disentangled himself from Magnus, and made to go shower. A hand on his arm pulled him back into the plush of the mattress. "Stay?" Magnus pleaded, eyes wide like a child's. The warlock snapped his fingers and the product of their love-making vanished, and Alec allowed himself to be pulled back into the circle Magnus' arms. A few words were spoken after that, but soon both fell into a deep sleep.

Before he did fall asleep, Alec wondered vaguely about the roughness of the encounter, it wasn't that he was adverse to it, but it wasn't the usual, which set him slightly on edge. Perhaps it was because they were both on edge that the touches had been harder, the act faster. Alec was still slightly unnerved, what else might change, and what if those changes were extremely drastic. Silently, he hoped that the changes would remain minor, if there even would have to be more changes.

As he drifted off he couldn't help compare the other times to this, and honestly, he wasn't sure which he preferred, even if the change made him nervous.

Magnus rolled onto his back, pressing his palm into his eye. A soft red glow seemed to emanating from underneath it, and blue sparks jumped from Magnus' nearby fingers. "Not… tonight…" Magnus ground out. The red faded out, and as he dropped his hand back to his side, his eye looked normal, but nearly black blood dripped from the corners. "Shit," the warlock whispered when he realized he couldn't see through that eye. "Damnit Red!" he cursed, letting his head fall to the side. At least his fever was fading; he didn't know how much longer he could've held up the act that he wasn't sick.

_M materials____! Honestly, I don't know if it's any good. This one is for the sake of the plot (excuses) but if you want, I'll post the second one in the next chappie… maybe. Idk_

_Can't wait to see you next update… Reviews are appreciated. Flames will be used to accidentally burn the popcorn I try to pop over it._

_Also as you can see, my double story line is going to progress in a linear fashion, no hopping back and forth for you guys, I publish one, then the other, all under one story kay? SO! The first one as you can see features Magnus not being a liar, even if it would be safer for Alec_

_Hugs and Kisses, Miss Miazaki._

_PS, I'm thinking of changing my Username, any ideas. Best idea will get credit_

_Oh, and you get to be an OC if you want to, I'll be needing one later, waaaaayyy later____._


	6. Blue Lanterns are to Fireworks

**As of Now I have decided to make this an M-preg, unless I get more than 20 flames. Since hardly any of you bother to review anyway, I count silence as approval… (But if too many people hate it, it wont damage my plot too much to take it out.)**

**Without further ado I present you: Chapter Damn what chapter is this anyway…**

Red flared into consciousness in the recesses of Magnus' mind. He writhed and twisted with his being as much as he could, but to no avail. The moon was fuller, so he must be having some influence over _him, _the hijacker who had stolen the body when it was rightfully his. But still, he could only see what was going on, not directly cause limbs to move. Momentarily, he was distracted by the view he was getting from Magnus eyes. "Gold's having one hell of a time… feh he better enjoy it." After a moments watching he became entranced by the shifting of muscles under smooth white skin, the fluttering of coal black eyelashes over lamp-like blue eyes. His wishes to escape the prison in his own mind intensified as he began to long to use his hands on that body and way he wished, not merely be a spectator.

"This Is Wrong!" Red tried to get out again, but to no avail. His anger had been slowly building, and now it exploded like a bowl of Pasta sauce in a microwave (creative, no?). The pale skin and dark hair were gone, but Reds fury only strengthened. Like a child whose toy has been stolen, he began to go into a tantrum. If he were in a room full of useless items, he would have thrown the around in his rage. But he was trapped in the nondescript passages of his own mind.

Also like a child, he decided, if he couldn't have it, he would break it so no one else could. It was his anyway, he had the right o break it and throw it on the trash heap at any point he wanted. Yes, he would break it. He decided to look out of Magnus' eyes once more to see what part of the beauty Gold adored so much he should destroy. "The face should burn!" he whispered, a cruel smirk nearly tangible in the area where he was trapped. "If I break his hands he can't apply his beloved makeup!"

His eyes rested on the pale being from before, and jealousy raced through him. He wanted nothing more than to block out that damn image of what he wasn't allowed to have. Perhaps a red head with muscles, or a lithe blonde, what he would let into his bed! Faeries, Selkies, Nephil and Humans alike! But he couldn't because that damn Gold had taken his body hostage! He sent all his energy towards one point of the image and smirked triumphantly as it filled with red, red blood.

When Alec awoke promptly at 5 am as he had become accustomed to since moving in with the warlock, he tried to sit up and go about with his day. Poor Alec fell back against the bed like a sack of flour, his head a brilliant cacophony of lights, and his lower back was a region of pure discomfort. Maybe if you weren't so eager to get up at the ass crack of dawn, Alec dear?

Alec's rise and fall disturbed Magnus' sleeping slightly, but he just rolled over, wrapped his arms around the nearest cushy pillow, and sank back into his sleep. Unfortunately, Magnus missed the pillow by a few erm... Feet and decided to cuddle Alec's toned midriff instead. Consequentially, when Magnus as a fact did roll over, our unfortunate young shadowhunter was dragged with him.

Magnus, his eyes still closed noted that his pillows weren't as soft and fluffy as they should be. Were pillows supposed to squirm out of your grip? Magnus decided he didn't think so, and voiced this complaint by squeezing the "pillow" (A.k.a Alec) tighter, and mumbling in a slurred voice.

Alec frowned slightly as Magnus just gripped him tighter, saying something like "stop moving, feed you to my cat- cupcakes never were this much trouble." At this point Alec simply wanted to shower and drink coffee, black of course. Leave the useless flavors and colors to Magnus. Alec took another look at his predicament, if he could use a flexibility rune, and up his moving range even slightly, he'd easily be able to slip out of Magnus' vice grip.

His Steele, where was that thing? Alec always had it in his belt. Where was his belt? Still in the loops of his pants, simple enough. If not for the fact that his pants location was rather unreachable, yet so close.

"How the hell do you get pants on a ceiling fan?" Alec thought staring at his pants. One of the legs of his black jeans was stretched around single blade of the fan, and the other hung limply, swaying slightly from the nearby air conditioner's current. His belt was till in its denim loopholes, and his Steele was nestled comfortably in its holster.

Alec swore. It didn't get him his pants, but it did help him calm down and try to think as rationally as he could. If he could just reach up, the ceiling fan was low enough for him to grab the pant leg that was swinging around lazily. Alec stretched his arm as far as he could. Brushing the cuff with his fingertips, he managed to get a slight grip, apparently Magnus thought this a good moment to shit his position in a way that caused Alec to misjudge distance and force, and yank his pants completely free of the fan and out of the range of the bed. It landed on the ground with a sort of crumbling wrinkling sound.

Alec wanted to scream, but he just bit his lip. "Don't be mad Alec" Magnus slurred, his eyelids fluttered wildly, and his hands clenched the pillow... Erm Alec, closer. Full pink lips were pulled into a small pout. Alec relaxed slowly; he had forgotten how perceptive Magnus was to his emotions.

As he relaxed into the hold of the warlock, the arms which had nearly been causing him pain through their pressure slackened, and Magnus whispered "please Alec don't be mad,"

Alec ran his fingers down the side of Magnus face, "don't worry I'm not," as he was pulled back unto sleep by Magnus' firm hold and steady breathing.

Eventually though, the couple did have to get up. Magnus had his clients, and Alec had shadowhunter duties to attend to. Sure, they only lasted about half the day, but someone decided they ought to start early.

Magnus rolled out of bed, nearly impacting with the floor, but shadowhunter reflexes were a nifty thing to have at your disposal. "Thanks for saving me from a nasty face plant darling." Alec hadn't even had to get out of the bed, one of his arms had shot out from under the covers and agilely caught Magnus one foot off the ground. Alec then realized he felt a bit sore.

Alec stretched from his lying position on the mattress, for once still being in bed as Magnus was trying (and failing) to get up. A sharp pain ran up his spine and Alec bit his lip to contain a soft cry, it didn't hurt so much as it surprised him as it laced up his spine. Was his lower half still mobile? The feeling was like someone was shuffling through his insides with a razor blade. He felt vaguely queasy, and curled in on himself. Having not seen Alec's facial expression as he did so, Magnus shrugged, deciding his love had chosen to sleep some more, and headed into the bathroom. Hair this fabulous doesn't do itself.

Alec pressed his hands into his stomach. He remembered Isabelle telling him that was what she did when she got cramps (from her period which she told him all about since Maryse only taught her the technical basics of it). Alec thought this could be vaguely similar. Alec's stomach rolled once more and then was still. Alec got up; he hadn't been that sore since his and Magnus' first time together. But this time it was strange, it felt… out of place while back then he had just been sore. Alec pushed it out of his mind and went into the bathroom; he had things to do today, things best started with a shower.

Magnus sat at his vanity, which was covered in various powders and glitters in thousands of colors. Wasn't the point of life to be interesting, to catch the eyes of others. To make them remember him, that was Magnus goal as he got ready every morning. An eye-popping pink, a dark blue, layered artistically to make him unforgettable, yes perhaps he would use that.

He strived for attention, needed it more that food and drink. "More than you need Alec?" whispered the dark voice, but Magnus pushed it away, nothing is more important than Alec. "I think my colors today are neon." He said to no one in particular, nothing like extra bright colors to help what would not be one of his better days. "You've got three days. Enjoy them, Gold" cajoled a voice he knew was meant to rile him up. Magnus shook his head as if trying to shake off pesky flies "shut up Red" he murmured, layering the neon yellow more thickly now. "More color, I want to be _seen._" He picked up a tub filled with an orange color nearly as bright as the yellow on his eyes. "Maybe I should color my hair…"

Alec was very happy in the shower; hot water was probably one of man's greatest discoveries. Alec let it wash over him as he mulled over the occurrences of the night before. "So, I'm gonna die?" he asked, disbelief mixing with resignation. As a shadowhunter, he hadn't expected to get very old anyway, but this was just… he was barely an adult! "Shit" he sighed, leaning against the side of the shower, the cold tiles a strange contrast to the hot water pouring over him. If only it could wash his troubles away. He felt as though he had taken his life for granted, expecting to live till he was at least as old as his parents. What were the chances of him getting out of this? Zero, maybe less. His midsection ached vaguely, and he pressed his fist into it, biting his lip as the pain quickly escalated to a near unbearable level. He slid to the bottom of the tub, leaning his head against the edge and closing his eyes. Willing the pain to go away, he took deep breaths, and it abated slightly, then faded out completely.

Alec remained still for a few more moments; he could hear Magnus humming from outside the shower. The clock in the bathroom told him he had better get going. Alec had things to do, Demons to meet (and kill). Alec didn't want to stall for longer so he quickly got dressed and ran out the door with a quick kiss and goodbye to Magnus. "Kill something for me" (wink).

Magnus watched Alec leave, he loved his Shadowhunter, and he honestly did. The soft smile, the cute blush, the burst of random confidence when there was something he truly believed in, the way he worked for his goals until his body had already given out a few times. The only fault that Magnus could ever pin to Alec was that he wasn't very noticeable, bright loud colors seemed to evade the shadowhunter; only his eyes and soft lush lips betrayed the black and white color scheme of even Alec's body. Oh, and the adorable blush that would stain the pure white of his cheeks, destroying the intense contrast black and white film that was Alec when his eyes fell shut in pleasure, as covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stop any moans from escaping.

Alec was lovely in so many ways, but he wasn't colorful. He was sort of faded into the background, but if you ever had the fortune to get closer to him, you'd realize how beautiful the Shadowhunter could be, especially when he smiled. Magnus was beginning to realize that no matter how he tried to fault Alec for his lack of color, his mind would always loop back to how appealing and wonderful Alec was to him despite that.

Alec was sweet thoughtful, and incredibly deadly when he needed to be. Magnus had seen the way Alec had fought of those Iblis demons during the battle along with millions of other kinds demons. Watching Alec run through three Iblis demons at once with an almost sympathetic expression in his eyes mad Magnus realize what kind of creature he was trying to tame. It had exhilarated him as well as scared him. Two things, along with being noticed that made him _feel _alive. The more alive her felt the better.

Magnus was glad to have Alec, even if he was so unassuming. Being unassuming had its perks as Alec had proved to him on numerous occasions that required stealth. Also being as challenged in the ways of the color spectrum as he was, the Nephil was in complete awe of anyone who could bring it to its full potential. Insert Magnus Bane here. Even with Magnus help, Alec would never shine as brightly as Magnus; Alec glowed warmly, like a lantern. Magnus was the fireworks.

Like Lanterns cannot outshine Fireworks, Alec would never outshine him…

"We should tell Isabelle and the others at least" Alec sighed. Then, Alec's lips parted and a soft hiss whispered out into the cozy warmth of Magnus' apartment, outside the rain pattered down gently, feigning innocence at the torrents it had poured down just last night, though Alec had been a bit busy to notice then. But he remembered it now, the smell of rain that permeated everything as Magnus gripped him harder than he even had before. And to some extent, Alec had liked it. "Tell them what?" like the rain, Magnus was feigning innocence as he dabbed antiseptic over a cut on Alec's shoulder blade.

Magnus stuck a tan Band-aid over the cut, and moved out from behind Alec. After taking a moment to admire his half naked Shadowhunter's strong form, he quickly slid into his Nephil's lap, stealing a few kisses. "Stop it." Alec pinned Magnus' arms to the plush back of the sofa. "Stop trying to distract me." A pink blush decorated his cheeks, making seem as if there was no actual resolve behind the words. But Magnus knew that if Alec wanted to keep him pinned there, there he would be pinned. He decided to try and wheedle his way out of going and telling everyone, really he just didn't want to go because "Jace is annoying, I get a headache from just thinking of his face" which by the way, was true. A soft chuckle left Alec's lips, and despite the situation, Magnus heart warmed. "We'll go if you really think its necessary" Magnus relented. A slow smile breaking across his face, Alec confirmed, "I do."

"Fine enough" agreed Magnus, "and since you have me pinned down here, expressing your latent dominance and all that, I was wondering if you would grace me with some lovin'?" by the time Magnus had finished his speech, Alec's blush couldn't have been painted on redder. Magnus rolled his eyes and decided initiating thing was his job after all. He leaned upwards as far as Alec's strong grip would allow and pressed their lips together. As he relaxed back against the couch, Alec's lips never parted from his.

And that is how it came to be that Alec and Magnus were standing in the institutes rickety elevator, waiting to get to the floor where Isabelle's room would be as well as the emergency meeting Alec head called into order. "I can't believe I have spend my whole third last day of normal life here!" Magnus had begun whining as they entered the institute, normally he could have endure silently, but the institute always made him a bit irritable, choleric as they said in old times. "Ale-" Alec pecked him on the cheek to try and shut him up. It worked to a certain extent. Except for the fact that Magnus had anticipated it, and stole a kiss on the mouth instead, making Alec turn pink as bubble gum.

The elevator stopped and they climbed out, walked the sort way to Isabelle's room, and opened the door to see the whole gang assembled. Alec began to bite his lower lip, a nervous habit he had. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec, who took a deep breath and began.

Everyone's reaction was slightly different.

Clary looked mortified, and jumped up to hug Magnus and Alec. Being vertically challenged as she was, she literally jumped onto Magnus and Alec to catch them in her warm, but flat chested embrace.

Isabelle looked thoughtful, and after a moment heavily veiled fear began to show on her face. No one saw it but Alec, who was master at reading Isabelle's _face_, her words not so much. When everyone else had left, she walked up to him and whispered, "I don't want to lose another brother." Those words were easy enough to understand.

Jace was jealous; as if this were an adventure he was meant to have. With a certain redhead, of course because I quote "I'm straight and glittery warlocks are kind of gay." Well said Jace, well said.

Simon: "that's harsh man…" *silence* "you think being a Vampire would increase your survival chances?"

"All in all good reception," thought Magnus, eager to get out of this house for the day. As they were walking down the hall, they encountered Clary and Jace. The presence of the blonde made Magnus want to cover his ears before the headache could start, but that would be rude. It would upset _his _Nephil, which Magnus by no means wanted. Thankfully, Clary stepped in front of him with what looked like polished silver cross in her hands. I looked at Jace, he was smirking triumphantly, smug bastard. Alec took it from her, eyes uncertain. He looked at Magnus and

Seeing the expression his lover was sporting, he nodded. That was giving the Okay for Magnus to go wherever he liked. Magnus winked before making his way down the hall, and Alec took comfort in knowing Magnus would never be far.

He turned his attention back to Jace as well as Clary, whose hands were still in his. "Alec, I don't this to seem like a last ditch attempt a friendship, but I really would feel bad if you didn't… come back… and then we s-still" tears began to roll down her cheeks. Alec sighed mentally, Clary was always so emotional. Clary nearly jumped as arms longer but slimmer than Jace's wrapped around her. "Friends?" Alec asked, a small smile turning the corners of his lips as he dried her eyes with the sleeves of his black wool sweater. Clary nodded, her eyes still wide with surprise. 'Why is it that I'm the one comforting her?' Alec wondered, not exactly understanding how this had happened. "Great" Alec said, and then tried for humor, "I even forgive you for trying to steal Jace from me." Jace threw his head back and laughed, Clary giggled weakly.

I went to go find Magnus, the silver cross closed tightly in my fist.

A/N: okay I know its short, but now that there's a break from school I'll be able to get more done. I'm not done with you yet my victims. I will have you fed to the plot bunnies!

Anyways… there's a bit of a development in Magnus (Gold's) character, as we realize he is a bit more selfish than he is shown to be in cannon. But don't get mad at him for using Alec just yet, he really does love Alec, but the fact that Alec makes him stand out more is just a plus, a big plus...

And, admit it, if you were as pretty as Magnus, you'd be a bit vain too.


End file.
